Not what you expected
by CassandraXCullen
Summary: Alice and Jasper drifted apart, but they are now bestfriends. The family moved to Fort Erie and has Jasper found someone new? JasperxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I know that I have 2 story's already that are no-where near finished, but I kinda can't think of anything to write with them. BUT I WILL WRITE THIS ONE!!**

**Oh, and I know that it isn't always cloudy and rainy in Fort Erie, but for my story, just pretend, OKie Dokie?? Thanks!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New School.**

Ugh. A new town, new school, and no one that I know.

My name is Cassandra, and my mother and I just moved to Fort Erie. We used to live in Alberta, were I had to leave my precious baby. My horse. I will always miss my horse. He was the best, and pretty much my only friend. I am a tad anti-social.

Anyways, today I start at Fort Erie Secondary School. Sounds like fun.

I knew that today was going to be bad from the start, since I had stubbed my toe twice on the boor and the closed the door on my finger. Awesome, eh?

I was walking to my bus stop, when I noticed that there were people there already. 6 people. 6 gorgeous people. 3 girls, and 3 guys. The prettiest girl would have to be the one that I somewhat looked like. She was short, like me, and had short black hair, like me. But she was absoulutley beautiful. The next was a girl with long blonde hair, and was tall, and gorgeous. The last girl had long brown hair as well, but wasn't as tall as the blonde. The blonde had her arms around a taller, broad, muscular guy with short blach hair. The brunette was held in the arms of a tall, lean man with bronze, untidy hair. The last guy was kinda standing off the side, with headphones on. He was the best looking of the bunch, with blonde hair, and a lean and lanky figure, he was too good to be true. Then I noticed his shirt. It was an Alice Cooper shirt, and I was wearing the exact same one under my hoodie.

I decided to ignore the fact that there was someone who liked Alice Cooper. Back home I was concidered a freak because of my taste in music and clothing. I always wore black, and I had the rare article of clothing that was red or Purple.

I put on my headphones and let my thoughts carry me away with the music. And that's the reason I didn't see or hear him sit in the seat infront of me.

"Nice shirt: He commented. I didn't get what he was saying till I looked down. Oh, right.

"Thanks, I got it when I was at his concert over the summer. Alice Cooper is awesome." I couldn't beleive someone acctually wanted to converse with me.

"Yeah, he is. My name's Jasper by the way" He waved at me and I saw the short girl in the seat across from me giggle.

"I'm Alice!" She called.

"I'm Cassandra." I smiled timidly at the two. Alice cam and sat beside me.

"So, how long have you been living here?"

"Uh, I just moved here 2 weeks ago. I used to live in Alberta. I had to leave my horse back at home." I couldn't beleive I was saying this kinda stuff to complete strangers!

"We just boved here a couple of days ago. It's a very small town" Jasper noted.

"HEY! I DIDN"T KNOW ALICE HAD A TWIN!!" Someone called from the other side of the bus. We all looked and it was the big guy from the group.

"Oh shut it Emmett! Just go back to kissing Rose!" Alice yelled back. I couldn't help but laugh untill I cried.

"Well, the only thing different about us is the color of our eyes." I noted. Then when I looked closer I noticed that all 6 of them had the same eye color. Weird.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!! **

**Should I continue?**

**Or should I just stop writing altogether??**

**xo xo xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, no reveiws yet, but I don't really expect any at the moment because it is so lste**

**P Ah ha. Anyways, what do you think so far??**

Chapter 2: Scool

In no time at all, the bus pulled up in the school parking lot. Holy crow, the school was HUGE!! There had to be about 3 floors. The school back home only had 2 floors and was probably not even half the size of Fort Erie Secondary.

"Holy Crap! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" My "twin" commented.

"Holy Crap! I was just thinking the same thing! Maybe we have 'twin telepathey'!!" Me, Alice and Jasper were laughing so hard that we were almost on the ground.

"What did we miss?" The brunette from earlier asked.

"Ah, Bella. Cassandra just made a comment." Jasper explained.

"Oh, hi. I'm Bella," She introdueced herself, but was very cautious, "And this is Edward."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Cassandra." Again I smiled timedley. The large guy named Emmett bounced of the bus.

"ALICE'S TWIN!! ALICE'S TWIN!! HI!!" He screamed, obviously very hyper. Oh, he wanted hyper did he? I'll give him hyper.

"HI!! HI!! HI!!" I screamed while jumping up and down waving franticly "HI!! HI!! HI!! HI!! HI!!" Suddenly I stopped bouncing and waving. "How are you?" I asked as if I wasn't acting like some crazy retard.

"I myself, am very well." He replied. I went to reply, but instead of saying what I ment to say, I said

"Gat's Thood. Awe Damnit!!" I huffed annoyed.

"What??" Emmett replied, obviously amused by my mix up of letters, which happens quite frequentley.

"Ugh. What I meant to say was That's Good. But me being messed and all, said 'Gat's Thood' My mother always makes fun of me for it. Hey, did you know that it hurts to get hit in the head with a grape? I've never had it happen to me before, but I was the own who threw the grape at someone. My mother be precise." They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wow. She really is your twin, Alice." Jasper commented. To see if we were really alike, I went up to her and asked her what her favourite bands/singer were.

"Brittany Spears, Jonas Brothers, New Kids on the Block and Natasha Bettingfeild." I made an audible gaging sound.

"No way are we twins! I would rather be sick for months on end then listen to just one song by any of those people! Come over to my house and we'll listen to some Alice Cooper, or Mayday Parade. Or we could watch Rocky Horror Picture Show. _It's Astounding, time is fleeting madness, takes controll. Listen closeley, not for very much longer, I've got to keep control..." _I started humming untill I got to the "Let's do the Time warp again!" Then I danced along.

"What. The Fuck. Is She. On?" Emmett asked through his laughs.

"Oh, nothing. Just a happy person. Anyone else know the Time Warp??" I asked, they all just looked at me puzzled.

"Beg your pardon?" Edward asked. I was very, very shocked.

"Come on! You've never heard of Rocky Horror Picture Show? You know, a movie, from the 70's. About a transvetite alien from teh galaxy of Transilvania, made a creature, named him Rocky. No? You all suck!" Bella was trying to supress a giggle as if an inside joke was being passed through the circle. Before I could ask, the bell rang.

* * *

**I think this chapter was an okay length, don't you?**

**Oh, I put the Rocky Horror Picture Show up because I love it so much!**

**3**

**And if you haven't seen it, go watch it, _NOW!!_**

**xo xo xo**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Okay, so far I have only 1 review, ah ha. sigh

**P So anyways, I am not to upset no one is reading my story, I guess people don't like Alice & Jasper seperated and Jasper with someone else.**

**Aw well!**

* * *

Chapter 3: New start

Okay, so I've already made new friends in Fort Erie. I think that I am going to be alot happier here then in Alberta. There, I only had 2 or 3 friends, give or take. I know, very sad.

So my first day of school here was fantastic, so far I have been in the same classes as Jasper (I know he's a grade up, but I am kinda ahead in some classes), Edward, Bella and Alice. All of them are really great! It's just that Jasper seems so hesitant, like he doesn't trust himself or something.

1 thing I noticed is that they don't eat lunch. They made an excuse that they didn't like cafeteria food. Heck, I couldn't blame them, that's why I made my own lunch, but why didn't they make their own? Hmm... They kind of remind me of my mother. Not with the fact that she's supposed to be 38 and looks to be about 24, but the fact that she never eats when I do. She always says that she ate before I woke up, or while I was at school. I never really knew my father, my mom said that he died a few months after I was born. I never askher about him because whenever I do her topaz eyes become so sad for a couple weeks. Wait... Topaz eyes? Now that I think of it, they are pretty much the _exact _same shade of eyes. Freaky. And then there are my blue eyes, which my mom says came from my father.

"Hey, what are you thinking so hard about?" I jumped, because I didn't see Bella sit beside me on the bus.

"Oh, just thinking about my dad. And how I wish I really knew him" I was kinda used to talking about my dad, I was never really hurt about it at all.

"Oh really? Are your parents divorced?" She didn't realize that I wish that they were, so I would atleast know him.

"No. He.. died, when I was only a few months old." I smiled at her, but even she could tell it was fake.

"Aw, you poor thing!" She hugged me, comforting me.

"It's okay, I never really met him, so it's not that bad." It was then that we reached our stop.

"Oh, _great..." _I groaned. Bella noticed right away.

"What? What's wrong?" Obviously she didn't see who was at our stop.

"My mother." Was all I said and pointed. She gasped, then looked from me, to my mother to me. Walking off of the bus, My mom greated me and everyone else as they got off.

"Hello hunny. How was school?" She asked with a too enthusiastic smile on.

"Good I guess. I made some friends." I told her, she nodded her head in regocnition.

"Dr.Cullen's kids, I presume?" Okay, I was shocked. I didn't know that their father was a doctor.

"Yes, how do you know?" I asked her. She was obviously amused.

"Well, I work with him at the hospital, silly." With that Alice jumped up to my mom and screeched.

"REALLY? COOL! That means soon we can be, like, really close family friends!" She was jumping up and down, trying to get me to jump with her. I just looked at her like she was crazy. Then I did what I always did to people who talked like that.

"Oh, My God! NO WAY!! AHH!" I screeched in fake enthusiasm. Every just laughed while my mother shook her head t me and Alice was fake pouting.

"You're mean!" She acused of me.

"Oh, beleive me. I know. But thanks anyways!" I laughed and started walking to my house while my mother stood their with everyone else. I could hear her apologizing for my bad behaivior. Hah, that's funny.

I just hope tommorow will be as exciting as it was today!

* * *

**Yay! I know, random nonsense. At first I just wanted her mom to be a normal mom.. but then I said, Hey! Let's mix it up a little!**

**Hope you like!!**

**xo xo xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is just to explain who Cassandra is and not have people think that Jasper is just replacing Alice with a human version of her. **

**Aw well!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wow.

I can't beleive people were thinking that I was so much like Alice. SHE WAS NOTHING LIKE ME!! She had boring black hair while I had Black and Purple and Blue and Green hair. I know, very colorful. But just think, it's my mom that buys the dye and dyes my hair. She was also wearing alot of pink and she was wearing a skirt. I would never get caught in something pink (Unless it had skulls) and I only wear skirts that to pretty much to the floor and are black.

She also is a tad bit taller then me. Yeah, I know, I'm extreamly short. I got enough of that in Alberta... sheesh.

She probably screams when she breaks a nail. I can't break a nail, they are never long enough to be able to break. And they are usually painted black. Nothing new there.

Also, I have 1 complaint for the group:

HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE SEEN ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW!?

That movie is just plain awesome!! I'm serious! It is!

"Cassandra! What are you thinking so hard about? I've been calling your name for 5 minuates! TIME FOR SUPPER!" My mother called from the stairs.

"COMING MOTHER!" I called back. You may notice that my mother never eats, she always says something about eating before I came home or not being hungry and eating once I go to bed. I never fall for it. I also notice that she never sleeps. And for some reason, every other weekend she goes away, says with friends. There's only one problem with that. My mother doesn't really have freinds. Or she has just never introduced me to any of them.

"I'm just going to assume you're not eating with me." She hates it when I'm a smart ass. Says I got it from my father. Says that's where I got my blue in my eyes. Oh, yeah. Forgot to mention. My eyes are blue with bitz of topaz mixed in with them. It's kinda weird, I know.

"Don't be a smart mouth"

"I'm not a smart mouth. i'm a smart ass" It also bugs her when I swear.

Mom just sighed.

"Tonight we're visiting Dr.Cullen's house tonight. So after your done eating get cleaned up." Well, doesn't that sound like fun?

"Hey, mom? I noticed something today."

"And what is that?"

"You, and all 6 of the Cullen kids have pale, pale skin and topaz eyes. Weird, huh?" She seemed a bit uneasy.

"Yes, uh. Very weird." Okay, I wasn't convinced, she knew something I didn't. And I was going to find out.

"Mom? How come my skin isn't as pale as yours? And don't say it's because of dad. He had the same pale skin you do." She just huffed.

"We'll talk about this later. Now go get ready to go."

"Fine..." With that I put my plate in the sink, and went to go get my favourite black hoody that was atleast 2 sizes to big. Was very nice and cozy though.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" We got into the car and took off down the street. It was only a 10 minuate drive. I just couldn't beleive how far they had to walk from the bus stop! Then, the house came in to view.

"Holt Shiy. DAMNIT!" Of coures, the messing up words. So much fun.

**Ah ha. And no, her father wasn't human, she just got his eye color from when he was human. :P**

**Hope you like!!**

**xo xo xo**


End file.
